Risking It All
by nicolelauren96
Summary: When Dean and Haley meet some say it was destiny but at first both disagree as they could not stand each other! but when Dean falls for Haley James he realizes that he's going to be risking it all.


Risking It All

_**Hey Guys, this is my second fanfic and yes yet again it is on the OTH/SPN pairing Dean and Haley. I really do love this pairing and my imagination just wouldn't end at my first story "The Winchesters" it just had to carry on. So this is basically what I came up with and I hope that you'll enjoy this.**_

_**Thanks and please review**_

_**-Nicole**_

Haley James entered her street walking side by side with her best friend Lucas Scott, she was walking toward her house when she saw her father, Jimmy, emptying a large removal van. As Haley walked closer towards her home she saw two young boy, one possibly her age and the other a few years older also emptying the removal van and then carrying the boxes into the house next door that had just recently been sold. These were her new neighbours and as she already guessed her family were already helping them set up.

**"Haley James! Come give us a hand will ya"** Jimmy James shouted as he carried another box into the house next door.

Haley waved goodbye to Lucas and went and joined her father. As she went to pick up one of the last remaining bags left in the back of the van, another hand went to grab it, as Haley looked up she saw a young boy with mid lenght brown hair, deep brown eyes and was very tall for his age. The boy smiled at Haley, smiling back she continued to grab the bag but he stopped her, grabbing at her hand, an awkward presence fell between them.

**"Sorry but this bag is really heavy, let me carry this one" **the boy smiled at Haley and picked up the very large black bag and slowly made his way back into the house.

Haley picked up the remaining bag and quickly followed the boy into the house that looked extremely similar to her own. Walking through the big brown door she entered the main room where some furniture had already been placed, like a large brown sofa, that was quite shabby, and a big oak coffee table. Placing the bag on the coffee table Haley went to find her father who was in the kitchen just up the hall with an older man around the same age as her father, he had black mid length hair and deep brown eyes, similar to the boy she had seen earlier.

**"Well thanks Mr James, it was nice for someone to help out with our belongings and please thank your wife for the beautiful pie she baked earlier"** The older man smiled at Jimmy, shaking his hand also.

**"Please call me Jimmy, and that's just fine! It's nice to have new neighbours, the last weren't too friendly but please be free to come on in our house anytime"** Jimmy continued shaking his hand until he saw Haley standing in the door way.

**"This must be one of your daughters"** The man walked over to Haley putting out his hand and Haley quickly shook it.

**"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Haley"** she smiled politely at the man, who also smiled back.

**"Hello Haley, I'm John Winchester. You must be the same age as my boy Sam?"**

Haley nodded and continued to listen to John as he explained that his son Sam would be joining the school tomorrow and would really need someone to help him out, he had moved around a lot and this would be the families final move. John told Jimmy and Haley how it wasn't the fair on the boys and now he would just settle down, and work a lot from home, instead of being out on the road. Haley was quite confused with what he was explaining as he didn't tell them what his job was but she didn't want to be rude and ask. As Jimmy and John went back into deep conversation, Haley's mother appeared behind her. Lydia James was a very kind woman, always so giving and that is why she and Haley were so close. She smiled at her daughter Haley as she walked past and went to join her husband as he continued to talk to John Winchester.

**"Well John, you look like you have a lot of unpacking to do, so i thought that you and the boys would like to join us for dinner tonight. All that unpacking will leave you too tired to prepare a meal and it would be a lovely way to introduce you to our family"** Lydia smiled at John and he accepted her offer.

**"That would be a lovely, thank you both. Now i must continue with the packing or we'll be here all night"** The three parents laughed, Jimmy shook Johns hand and saying good bye the three James left the Winchester house.

Dean Winchester came down the stairs staring at his father with an annoyed manor, he slammed a pile of books down on the kitchen counter and then walked back out of the room and up the stairs.

**"Come on Dean! They're nice people and we need to start to build a future for ourselves"** John called up the stairs.

Dean always had a problem with meeting new people, because ever since from a young age Dean has made friends that he found so difficult to say good bye to and now this was the end of saying good bye to the friends he made, he didn't want to make any at all, but Sam however was the total opposite. Dean walked into his new room, seeing all his old things boxed up made him feel like his life was an endless move, forever leaving the people he loved. He walked over to the familiar bed and slouched down on it with a sigh. Slowly closing his eyes Dean floats off into a deep sleep.

Sam walks into the kitchen to find his father unpacking boxes of dishes, John turned around to his son giving his a warming smile.

**"I'd never think I'd be doing this again and then actually staying"** John laughed as he slowly put away the delicate dishes.

**"Neither did i to be quite honest, but I'm happy"** Sam smiled and started to help out his father.

Lydia James was very busy in the kitchen preparing a big meal for their guests, her daughter Quinn had just arrived home from an after school group she attends basically all about photography. She placed her bags on the table and joined her mother in cutting up different vegetables.

**"So what's the special occasion? You never usually make this much food mom"** Quinn smiled at her mother, helping her cut red peppers.

**"We have new neighbours and i have invited them over for dinner"** Lydia smiled back to her daughter and checked on what was cooking in the oven.

Quinn smiled and finished off cutting the peppers and made her way to get ready for dinner, she had to dress nice, to impress! As she walked up the stairs her oldest sister Taylor was leaving her bed room, dressed in trashy jeans and a crop top as usual.

**"Where are you going?"** Quinn asked as he sister barged past her.

**"Out"** was all Taylor replied and before you knew it the front door slammed with Taylor's exit.

Quinn walked into her youngest sisters room, to see Haley sitting on her bed deep into a book, not a movement from her as she was deep into the story of Romeo and Juliet.

**"I'm guessing Lucas gave you that book"** Quinn questioned as she slammed her body on Haley's bed.

**"Yep, and its so hard to put down"** Haley looked up and smiled at her sister.

**"Did you hear about out new neighbours?"** Haley asked as she placed her book down next to her, then looking out of the window at the house next door.

She watched as John Winchester carried a big green bag from a black jeep which was parked outside of their newly bought house, her sister Quinn also watched.

**"Yes, we're having a big family meal to impress"** Quinn looked back to her sister who looked completely lost in thought.

**"And they'll soon realise that we're not as perfect as you think, because deep down we're just..."** she stopped and looked at her sister, trying to figure out the right word to describe her family.

**"Dis-functional"** Quinn gave a small smile to her sister because they knew that they had to stick together.

Jimmy and Lydia were in the kitchen when Quinn and Haley came down stairs, the girls loved to see their parents so in love and both hoped that it would happen to them one day.

**"The tables set and now we're just waiting for our guests so girls go sit down, food will be ready shortly"** Lydia continued to prepare food and chat to her husband as the girls went to make themselves comfortable.

As the girls moved into the dining area, a large knock was heard coming from the passage. The Winchesters had arrived. Jimmy answered the door to see John and both of his sons, John was holding a box containing bottles of beer, Jimmy smiled welcoming them into his home. As the Winchesters walked into the family dining area both Haley and Quinn stood, giving very warming smiles. Haley noticed the oldest brother, he was very handsome, had a light shade of brown short hair with brown eyes like his brother. Haley couldn't stop admiring him.

**"Well these two young ladies are my daughters, Haley and Quinn"** Jimmy smiled as he directed John and his sons to the large table, **"my third daughter Taylor is sadly out tonight but I'm sure she would of loved to meet you all"**.

Jimmy collected the box of beers off John and set them aside for later, they all sat around the table waiting for their meal. Jimmy and John made quite a bit of conversation, Sam tried to all to Haley and Quinn about school as Quinn was just finishing and Haley was in his year and Dean, well he was just quiet, he did not want to be there!

**"Dean is it?" **Haley finally spoke up after about an hour of the Winchesters being there, she couldn't stick his silence anymore. She watched as he nodded in agreement then continued in her quest to get at least a sentence out of his ignorant mouth. **"What are you going to be doing then Dean?" **Haley smiled at Dean and was surprised when she received one back.

**"I'm going to be working at the school actually, my dad got me a part time job there" **Dean looked down towards his meal that Lydia had just brought out and continued to eat.

**"Doing what?"** This was it, Haley knew now that Dean would have to answer her, she wanted to know more about him, she intended to find out more about the mysterious Dean Winchester.

**"Well certainly not as a janitor, which what your most probably thinking. I'll be working with the sports department and also the engineering classes" **Dean realised that this girl Haley wasn't all that bad, she obviously wanted to know about Dean, so he returned a question. **"What are you doing in school?" **

Haley now knew that Dean wanted to get to know the people in this room, so they continued to talk, Haley told Dean all about her dream that one day she wishes of becoming a teacher and helping people and also her love for music. Dean slowly got round to talking to Quinn getting to know that she is very good with a camera and can take a simple boring photograph and turn it into something magical, that would move you in every way possible. Sam and Haley began talking about the teachers of Tree Hill high school which brought in a great discussion about horrible teachers and pranks pulled by the whole table. Everyone was really enjoying themselves until the front door slammed shut and Taylor walked in, highly intoxicated. As she held onto the door, Lydia quickly got up and dragged her daughter into the kitchen where shouts and screams were heard.

**"Well, we'd better go. Thank you for the lovely meal and please thank you wife also"** John got up from his seat and headed for the door, Jimmy and the boys also followed.

Before Dean left the room he turned to Haley and smiled.

**"Goodnight Ladies"** he winked at them both and left, leaving the girls in a hot flush of attraction for Dean Winchester.

Haley laid in her soft double bed cuddled up with her silk blue bedding, trying to slowly drift off to sleep but she knew that she wouldn't be able to due to the loud arguing still coming from down stairs in the kitchen. It had been going on now for at least over two hours and after the Winchesters left, the girls were sent to their rooms and Jimmy went to the kitchen to sort out his drunken daughter. Taylor had ruined another lovely night with her stupid antics. She had gone to another one of her college friends house parties and got trashed as per usual, she then took it out all on Lydia, stating that she was never the good child always the bad, always the one who let Lydia and Jimmy down. Haley thought about Taylor being different to herself and Quinn. Taylor was never good in school, she was like she was now, a cheerleader, a slut, an alcoholic. Taylor never worked hard and that is most probably the reason she has been kicked out of college, her parents didn't now yet but Haley knew, she heard Taylor talk to one of her friends on the phone about it, something about sleeping with her college tutor.

**"Just leave me alone!"** was all Haley heard, she checked her clock and it was quarter to one, Haley must of dropped off and only now her sister was going to bed.

The shouting had finally stopped but now Haley could hear her mother sobbing coming from down stairs in the family room. Haley truly hated her mother crying and tried to shut it all out by turning over and trying to get back to sleep.


End file.
